Double Capture
by Raistlin Mage
Summary: Card Captor Sakura has become one of my favorites, so I'm writing different versions of how she captures the Clow Cards. This means that my stories probably won't go in a particular order, like the English version Cardcaptors.


"Double Capture"

            "Sakura!" Kero called.  "Hey, Sakura!  Wake up or else we're going to be late!"  Veins pop up on his head.  "GET UP!!!"

            "WAH!!!" Sakura shouts as she falls out of bed.  "Kero, you scared me!"

            "Do you know what time it is?" Kero asked, pointing to the clock. 

            "What?  It can't be!" Sakura said astonished.  She quickly fixed her bed and dressed up.  She finished packing her things into her bags and ran downstairs.

            "Finally," Tori said form the table.  "I thought you'd sleep through the entire weekend."

            "Good morning Sakura," her father said.

            "Oh, good morning dad," she replied.  "I'll just take this to go."  She put the juice into a bottle and grabbed her toast.  "Bye dad"

            "Have a nice trip," he replied.

            Roller blades on, Sakura raced to school.  Not watching where she was going, she slammed into Julien after making a turn around the corner.

            "Ouch," she said, rubbing her shoulder.

            "Hey, are you all right Sakura?" Julien asked while helping her stand.

            "Huh?" Sakura said as she looked up.  "Julien!  Oh, I'm so sorry.  Did I hurt you?"

            "Don't worry about it," Julien replied.  "Nothing seems to be broken.  Why the hurry?"

            "Class trip," Sakura answered.  "I'm running late as usual.  Where are you going?"

            "To the store," Julien answered.  "My fridge is running a little low.  Well, I don't want to keep you, so I'll be on my way.  It was nice running into you."

            "Yeah," she said with big eyes.

            Julien walked off and Sakura continued on her way.

            "There she is!" Madison pointed.  Sakura was just entering the school grounds.  She was about to skate to Madison when someone stepped in front of her. 

            "Sakura Avalon!" Meilin scolded.  "Where have you been?  You could have made us all late!"

            "Sorry Meilin," Sakura replied.  "I didn't mean to keep you a waiting."

            "Now that everyone's here," Miss Mackenzie said.  "It's time to get on the bus."

            Once all the students boarded the bus, they went on their way.  It didn't take lock until they reached the harbor.  When the bus stopped, everyone rushed out.

            "Wow!" Sakura said.  "It's amazing!"

            "I hear it's one of the largest cruise ships," Madison added.

            "Can you believe that the school actually let Miss Mackenzie take our class on a cruise?" Sakura said.

            "What I can't believe is that she's our only chaperon," Li said.

            "You still don't trust her do you?" Sakura asked.

            "There's something different about her," Li replied.  "I don't know what it is, but I'll find out."

            "Find out what?" said a voice from behind them.

            "Ah!" they all screamed as the jumped forward.

            "I'm sorry," Miss Mackenzie said.  "Did I scare you?"

            "Oh, n-no," Sakura replied.  "You just…surprised us."

            "I apologize," Miss Mackenzie said.  "Well, it seems like we're the only ones not on the ship."  Miss Mackenzie walked by them and on to the ship.

            "You see," Li said.  "She's always doing that."

            "You're right," Meilin agreed.  "Very strange."

            Picking up their bags, the four walked on to the ship.

            "Listen carefully as we walk by the rooms because I will be assigning your roommates," Miss Mackenzie said.  "Remember that some of you may have to sleep on the floor, and since know one has brought sleeping bags, the captain has been kind enough to lend us cots."  After assigning three rooms, she came to Sakura's room.  "Sakura, Li, Madison, and Meilin will be in this room.  Next to them is my room."  She walked off with the remaining students.

            "Her room is next to ours!" Li exclaimed.

            "Hmm…" Meilin said, putting her thumb and pointer on her chin.  "Stranger and stranger." 

            The four entered their room.  There were two beds, a TV, a radio, a small table with four chairs, a VCR, two closets, and one bathroom.

            "I'm so excited!" Sakura exclaimed.  "This is the first time I've ever been on a cruise!"

            "I think it's the first for all of us," Madison added.

            "First things first," Meilin said.  "Who gets the beds, and if any of you think I'm going to sleep on a ruddy, old cot, then you're going to get it from me."

            "Okay then," Sakura said.  "How about take a bed, and Madison can take the other.  Is that okay with you Li?"

            "It doesn't really matter that much to me," he replied.

            "Then that settles it," Sakura said.  "Hey, Madison, what's first on the list?"

            Madison took out a piece of paper that Miss Mackenzie had given her.  "It says here that we have an hour of free time," Madison read.

            "Let's explore the entire ship," Meilin suggested.

            "Great idea Meilin," Sakura said.

            "After that, we're supposed to meet everyone at the pool area near the front of the ship," Madison said.

            They finished unpacking all their belongings.  They then left their room and began to explore the ship.  There were only two places they were not allowed to see however, the bridge and the engine room.  After they had finished alleviated their curiosity, they went to the pool area.

            "Do all the groups have their schedules?" Miss Mackenzie asked.  The students nodded.  "Good.  Well, I only have a few things to say.  Have fun, relax, and enjoy, but remember, you cannot be late for the times marked with a star.  Also, be responsible.  You don't want the school to find out you sank a ship." 

            "I'm going to go back and change," Sakura said.

            "Change for what?" Meilin inquired.

            "For the party, of course!" Sakura exclaimed.

            "She's right," Madison said, looking at the schedule.

            "What kind of party is it?" Li asked.  

            "I don't know," Madison answered.  "It just has party written in bold."

            "Ah!" Sakura screamed.  

            "What's wrong now Avalon?" Meilin asked.

            "The party's starting in a few minutes!" she replied.  Sakura gave the schedule back to Madison and bolted off.  The three walked after her.  Not long after, they casually walked back to the pool, where the party had already started.  "Limbo!"

            "What's limbo?" Meilin asked.

            "You've never played limbo?" Sakura replied.

            "I wouldn't be asking what it was if I've played it before!" Meilin snapped.

            "The point of the game is to go under the bar without touching it," Madison said.  "But it's not as easy as it sounds because there's a certain way you have to go under, and the bar goes lower after everyone's had a turn."

            "Come on Li!" Sakura said, pulling his arm.

            "Let go of me," Li demanded.  "I'm not going to play such a stupid game."

            "Oh yes you are," Meilin said.  "If I'm going to play then so will you."

            She took Li's other arm, and, together, both she and Sakura were able to drag him into the line.  Li, of course, was shouting at them the whole time.  Li had to admit that he enjoyed the game, but it was Meilin who had the most to be happy about because she won.  They then decided to swim before dressing up for dinner.     

            After dinner, Sakura, Meilin, Madison, and Li walked to the back of the ship.  They started talking, but Sakura suddenly trailed off the topic and stared at the sky.

            "What's up Sakura?" Madison asked.

            "Look," Sakura pointed.  

            Clouds were, now covering what had been a clear, starry, night sky.

            "You don't think a storm's coming do you?" Meilin inquired.

            "Let me call my Mom and find out," Madison said.  She took out her cell phone, but all she could get out of it was static.  "That's odd.  This is the most technologically advanced phone.  Not even a storm should be putting it on a fritz."

            Sakura still looked worried.  She turned to Li, who seemed to be thinking the same thing she did.  Li looked at her, to the clouds, then to her backpack.  Sakura understood.

            "Hey, Kero," Sakura said.

            Kero flew out of the pack with crumbs around his mouth.  "What's the…" Kero suddenly sensed what Sakura and Li sensed.  "A Clow Card."

            "Here?" Meilin cried.  "Now?"

            "Clow Cards sure have bad timing don't they," Madison said.

            "Are you sure it's not just because we're in the sea," Meilin said.  "After all, clouds appear in the sea."

            "Meilin may be right," Kero said.  "But we still have to keep our eyes open."

            The four returned to the dinning hall to chat with their other friends.  After about an hour, the captain told all the passengers that it was time to hit the sack.  Although most people were still quite wide-awake, they obeyed.  

Inside their room, after dressing up, they decided to play cards.  They didn't do this because they weren't tired, but because they had to make sure there wasn't a Clow Card wandering around.  It was half past twelve, and they had trouble keeping their eyes open.  They then figured that if there was a Clow Card, it would have attacked by now.  Sakura put away the cards and they all got into their beds.  Before they could fall asleep, however, Madison and Meilin were thrown off their beds, Sakura was flung on to the door of their room, and Li was slammed into the TV.

"What's going on?" Meilin questioned while rubbing her shoulder.

Kero, who was sleeping next to Sakura, flew into the air.  "Everyone hold on to something.  I don't think that was the end."

Kero was right.  They heard a loud crash from outside.  Although they had all grabbed something stable, they were still flung to the other side of the room.  Madison then noticed water coming in from the bottom of the door.

"Sakura!  Li!" Madison called.  Li took a blanket and covered the slot beneath the door.  "No, not that!  Look outside!"

Sakura and Li ran to the window.  They could hear the wind howl, and the thunder crackle.  They could also see lightning flashing across the sky.  Although this concerned them, it was something else that frightened them.  A very large wave was headed in their direction, and it was approaching at an alarming speed.  Not only that, but their window was begin to crack, letting rain water through them.  Li and Sakura backed away from the window to their friends.

"What are we going to do?" Meilin inquired.

"If we don't do something, that wave will kill us," Li said.

"Come on Sakura," she thought to herself.  "Think of something."  All of a sudden, she knew what to do.  "Oh, Key of Clow…Power of Magic…Power of Light…Surrender the Wand…The Force Ignite…Release!"  The key around her neck transformed into her staff.  She then took out a card and chanted, "Shield Card…Protect us from the wave…Shield!"

Just as Shield went up, the water burst through the window and the door.  Luckily, Shield was strong enough to protect them until the water subsided. 

"Is everyone all…" Sakura turned to see a camera in her face.  "Ah!"

"Oh, sorry Sakura," Madison apologized.  "But when I saw you start the incantation, I knew I had to start taping."

"That's okay," Sakura replied.  "At least now we know there is a Clow Card."

"Let's get outside and see which card this is," Li said.

"Right," Sakura agreed.  "Madison, stay here."

"No way," Madison replied.  "I know you think it's too dangerous, but I have to tape this.  I'm sure it'll look great on the web site."

"Fine, but you have to stay with Meilin at all times," Sakura said.  She then turned to Meilin.  "Keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens to the both of you."

"No problem," Meilin said.

They all ran out side.  The wind was so strong, however, that they had to grab on to the railing to keep from being swept away.

"Fly Card…Release and Dispel…Fly!"

Sakura got on her staff, but it took some persuasion to get Li to get on.  She flew into the sky, struggling to keep control.

"We have to keep the ship a float, before the water sinks it," Sakura said.

"Leave it to me," Li replied.  "Freeze Card!"

The water around the ship froze.  Now, no matter how hard the water pounded on the ice, it would not give in.

"Oh, no!" Sakura exclaimed.  "Now the rain water won't have anywhere to go!  Shield…Block the rain and prevent a flood…Shield!"  Shield formed a protective cover over the ship, leaving an open space for Madison to film.  "Kero!  Can you tell which card this is?"

"No!" Kero answered.  Because it's out in the ocean, it could be anything!"

Suddenly, lightning struck them, and they plummeted to the ship.  Their fall shattered Shield, slowing them down.  Meilin ran to them, but she was only able to catch Sakura.  She looked up and saw that someone else was there, and she was carrying Li.

"M-Miss Mackenzie," Meilin said.

Li opened his eyes and saw that he was in Miss Mackenzie's arms.  Startled, he jumped off and landed on his face.

"Are you okay Li?" she asked.

Li stood up and stuck his head up.  "I'm fine, and I don't need your help."

Miss Mackenzie then turned to Sakura, who was being helped up by Meilin.  "It looks like you're having some trouble."

"Yeah," Sakura replied sullenly.  "I know you know what we're doing out here, but I still find it hard to tell you everything.  I hope you understand."

"Of course I do," Miss Mackenzie replied.  "But about that trouble.  You don't know what you're up against do you?"

"How…" Sakura questioned.

"I too have my secrets," Miss Mackenzie answered.  "Anyway, if you want to know the names, just look around you and think really hard, for the names you're looking for has all ready been said today."  With that, she walked away.

Sakura did as she was advised.  She then thought of everything that occurred.  Just as Miss Mackenzie had said, it came to her.  She remembered Meilin saying, "You don't think a storm's coming do you?"

"I know which card it is!" Sakura exclaimed.  The others just stared at her.  "Storm Card…return to your power confined…Storm Card!"  Storm revealed its true form and then turned into its card form.

"That was an awesome capture Sakura!" Madison said.

"Thanks!" Sakura replied.

That, however, wasn't the end of their problems.  They soon noticed a huge wave towering over them.

"Hey!" Meilin cried.  "I thought we all ready caught the Clow Card!"

Sakura, Li, and Kero looked at each other.

"Can it be?" Sakura asked.

"It's unusual and rare," Kero answered.  "But it is possible for two cards to team up."

"Guys!" Meilin cried.  "Heads up!"

They all looked up to see the wave come rushing down.

"Windy…Keep the water at bay…Windy!"  Windy flew from Sakura and blew the wave in the opposite direction.  "We have to find out which card this is because Windy won't be able to fight it much longer."

"Time Card!" Everything in time froze, except for the five.

"Which card could this be Sakura?" Madison asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Li said.

"What do you mean Li?" Meilin asked.

"When Sakura captured the Storm Card," Li explained.  "Everything stopped: the rain, the lightning, the wind.  Everything except…"

"Everything except the waves," Sakura finished.

"Exactly," Li said.

"Looks like you're smarter than you look," Kero said.  "But that's still not saying much."

"Shut up, you stuffed animal!" Li shouted.

"Stop calling me that!" Kero replied.

"Wave Card…Return to your power confined…Wave!" Sakura trapped Wave and held both it and Storm in her hand.

"Wow Sakura!  Two Clow Cards in one day!  Now that's amazing!" Madison congratulated.

            "Thanks Madison!" Sakura replied.

            With both cards captured, everyone was able to enjoy the last few days of the cruise.  The five where even happier when they returned to land.

            "I never want to go on another cruise in my life," Meilin said.

            "Oh, come on Meilin," Sakura replied.  "It wasn't that bad.  Besides, you did win the limbo contest."

            "Hey, that's right!" Meilin said.  She searched inside her bag, found her medal, and put it on.

            "It seems as if you solved your problem doesn't it?" said a voice from behind them.

            "Ah!" they screamed as the leapt forward.

            "I'm sorry," Miss Mackenzie said.  "Old habit I guess."

            "Thanks for the advice Miss Mackenzie," Sakura said.

            "It was my pleasure," Miss Mackenzie replied.  As she walked off, she looked back and said, "Sorry again for surprising you."

            "I hate it!" Li said.  "Why is she always doing that and showing up when there's a Clow Card?"

            "Hmm…" Meilin said.  "Stranger and stranger and stranger…"


End file.
